Incongruente
by UmeFuyu
Summary: —Vaya poder de retrospección. [SakuHina] [Yuri] [UA] [¡Cuadrilátero Amoroso!]
1. Ojos Enormes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Cuento de horror<em>**

_La mujer que amé se ha convertido en un fantasma;_

_Y **yo** soy el lugar de sus apariciones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo: Ojos enormes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se acarició con dos de los dedos sus labios bañados de la dulzura irritable de la saliva ajena. Con las pupilas encaró el suelo y lo inspeccionó frenéticamente. Aunque su mente se ahondaba en otras cuestiones.

¿Realmente lo había hecho?. ¿A que sabe su lengua?.

_A gloria._

La respiración agitada y orbes turbias de ella, luego de haberla estrujado como una muñeca de trapo, destilaban confusión. Odio, tal vez.

Pero sería un odio momentáneo. Su determinación se lo sugería.

_Fé Haruno, ten fé._

Estiró su blusa, que se había arrugado a causa de la fricción. Suspiró y le dedicó una ultima y tímida mirada, había levantado la cabeza gacha y en ella se incrustaron, sus enormes y cristalinos ojos, y ahora podía afirmar que ella no sentía confusión, si no un trauma pasajero. Dirigió la mirada hacía Naruto y Sasuke. En el primero la perversión se dibujaba en una sonrisa atónita. En Sasuke, el segundo y gran locomotor de su acción ejecutada en un sediento y brusco beso, lucía signos de retener un enorme mal iracundo.

Cruzó el pequeño cubículo del probador de ropa, ante el silencio abismal de sus tres espectadores y se dirigió sin mirar atrás hacía algún lado. No sabia donde. Las únicas certezas que Sakura tenía eran dos. No podía contener una enorme sonrisa, ni dejar de morder su labio inferior.

Y la otra ... por fin había besado a Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Tenía ganas de autoimponerme un reto. Un ¿yaoi?. NO, más difícil para mi y no sé porque ... un YURI<p>

No sé quien me manda a embrollarme en más fics... estos van a ser algo así como "capítulos cortos". (Odio los diminutivos).

Los que me conocen ya saben, mis fics son M hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

_¿Comentarios?._


	2. Neutral

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>No me parece que la luciérnaga extraiga mayor<em>

_suficiencia del hecho incontrovertible de que es una de las maravillas más_

_fenomenales de este circo, y sin embargo basta suponerle una conciencia para_

_comprender que cada vez que se le encandila la barriguita el bicho de luz debe_

_sentir como una cosquilla de privilegio. De la misma manera a ella le_

_encantaban los líos inverosímiles en que andaba metida siempre por causa del_

_fracaso de las leyes en su vida_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Neutral_**

Las alturas siempre la distendían de las emociones encontradas. Era una locura, si. Pero la terraza del edificio abandonado de la calle _Fuyu _era su lugar favorito. Más allá de lo vertiginoso de las escaleras avejentadas y el chirrido de las ratas que se regocijaban en las paredes húmedas, aventurarse en ese camino de cuadros rotos y tapetes roídos, valía las mil penas, si después de eso se podía agasajar con las luces cegadoras de Tokio y la brisa veraniega.

Con aires taciturnos se cuestionó una pregunta que llevaba tiempo girando alrededor de sus neuronas. Cerró los ojos de largas pestañas. Recordar el momento exacto en el que asumió su enamoramiento, metafórico y literal, por Hinata Hyuga era difícil. Era como la muerte, y a sabiendas de que era una menuda paradoja, también era la muerte con aires de resurrección.

Como despertar después de un profundo letargo... no lo sabe con exactitud.

Quizá era un cliché bien trillado, pero que, en aquel momento, lo negó con todas sus fuerzas en ese mismo techo, fue un echo. Exacto, la famosa _negación pos mortem._

Fue en una tarde de otoño y hojas crujientes, Hinata no había llegado puntual a clase. Se sentaban juntas desde hacía tres años y aunque estaban a poco meses de terminar el colegio y deleitarse de tener notas grandiosas, que les dan los privilegios de tomarse una que otras insensateces, Sakura seguía redundante: Hinata nunca llegaba tarde.

Mientras el profesor la aburría con el viaje del Beagle de Darwin, se dijo que_ -Hinata estaría fascinada con estas estupideces-_ ¿debería asustarse por su ausencia?. Observó el móvil, una, dos, tres veces; estaba apagado. A pesar de su aspecto de suma fragilidad y aquellos fraudulentos esfuerzos por ser buena en algún deporte y reducir la cantidad obscena de dulces que consumía, la salud de ella era férrea, quizá más que la suya. Imposible era que enfermara.

Con las uñas rosa coral se dispuso a teclear, prófuga de la mirada del profesor _-Envía señales de vida, Hyuga-_.

Al cabo de media hora, no hubo respuesta y junto con la creciente impaciencia de mejor amiga con tintes de hermana mayor, reiteró su actividad telefónica _-¿Debo preocuparme?-_. Mientras giraba con los dedos un lápiz consumido por el exceso del sacapuntas, iba enumerando posibilidades estúpidas, como secuestros, secuestros extraterrestres, desmayos y en esta última opción caía la posibilidad de que Naruto se haya atravesado en su camino demasiado temprano hoy. Volteó hacia el banco de Naruto, y aunque el rubio dormitaba allí anulando la posibilidad de que su amiga esté desparramada en un callejón a la deriva de mentes pervesas; se detuvo en un buen punto: Sasuke tampoco estaba presente.

Ese si que iba a ser un día tan neutral como los ojos del Uchiha cuando le pasaba cerca. Sin las personas que más apreciaba en esta vida y con el profesor dando cátedra acerca de las costumbres Griegas. ¿En qué momento se trasladó a Grecia? —Vaya poder de retrospección— murmuró sin saber que lo hacía. Activó su lápiz para tomar algún apunte. Hinata le daría otro sermón acerca de la importancia de comprender los procesos históricos y sus sistemas de ideas, y si Naruto la pillaba sola en el banco, ¡peor aún!, se le acercaría con todo su tedioso ser. Necesitaba una buena excusa, así que tomó nota mientras escuchaba y copiaba maquinalmente. Terminó de escribir la palabra _orgía grecorromana_, cuando pestañeo un par de veces y se enderezó en su asiento. El salón parecía incomodo y el profesor Ebisu hablaba de la homosexualidad como si no viviera en una sociedad asquerosamente prejuiciosa. Eso era lo bueno que tenían los animé que ella miraba, el yaoi, el yuri, como le llamaban, eran tan aceptado como cualquier otra historia heterosexual. Amaba a la gente de mente abierta. Río para sus adentros al recordar a Hinata sonrojada mirando _Strawberry Panic._

El timbre la interrumpió imaginando una morbosa escena griega entre Sasuke Uchiha y Neji, el primo de Hinata. Con su mochila al hombro emprendió el retorno hacia su hogar sin dejar de visitar antes a el clan Hyuga. Tarareaba _Off the races_ cuando la vibración en su móvil la tomó por asalto. Tomó el aparato como si fuera a leer un mensaje pero notó que en realidad Hinata la estaba llamando. No alcanzó a pronunciar un regaño por no dar noticias, cuando la voz del otro lado habló aterrada, comunicándole que estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Corrió, porque era veloz como un rayo.

Allí estaba ella. Divisó su menuda contextura una cuadra antes de llegar. Temblaba como si sufriera un principio de hipotermia bajo del alero, con la camisa desencajada, ojos lánguidos y la nariz roja. No podía retener las pequeñas convulsiones que la azotaban después de lo que seguro fue un impetuoso llanto. La abrazó y llevo, a rastras, adentro. Tenían una hora antes de sus padres llegaran y la Señora Haruno las asalte a preguntas. La desplomó en el sillón y fue por un vaso de agua fresca. Luego de verla calmar su adolorida garganta, Sakura indagó con vos acusadora —¿Peleaste con Hannabi, otra vez?— ella negó y agachó la cabeza luego de tirar del cuello de su camisa y exhibir una marca morada. El verde de los ojos se apagó —No lo creo.

Hinata dibujó un puchero, mientras apretaba su falda escolar negra—No ... él no...— reiteró Sakura y la Hyuga se despedazó en un llanto dramático. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a picar y se sintió ajena a la escena. Un líquido pesado le corroía las venas.

—¿Que más te hizo?.

—Solo eso.

—¿Y tanto escándalo por una marca?.

Los enormes ojos violáceos la miraron desconcertados —Pe... pensé que me conocías lo suficiente— le respondió con horror, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el antebrazo y allí Sakura se percató de que se había dejado ganar por el egoísmo. Claro que ella la conocía como nadie. Claro que Sasuke apestaba por mordisquear el cuello de Hinata a la fuerza.

—Discúlpame... Hinata...— susurró sentada en el suelo, frente al sillón —Escucha. No puedes dejar que Sasuke te atormente solo porque evadiste su invitación. Si querías salir con Naruto él tenía que aceptarlo. Tiene tantas mujeres locas por él. ¿Que le pasa?.

— Insiste en que Naruto siquiera sabe que existo— Sakura la miró entristecida— ... él quería salir contigo, y tu con Uchiha-san ...

Sakura Haruno reflexionó unos minutos acerca de lo contaminada que se había vuelto la situación —Es un circulo vicioso que nunca se corta.

—Yo no debí... decirte esto a ti ...

—Que dices. No importa lo que me pase con el idiota aquel. Debes decírmelo todo...— dudó— ¿Acaso hay otra persona que sea tu confidente?.

—Celosa...— bromeó Hinata con ojos mojados.

Rieron a unisono. Después, estáticas se miraron unos segundos antes de que el celular de Hinata estalle. Sakura se le adelantó y corrió a atenderlo, ante la mirada aterrada de su amiga, comenzó con vos hostil —Enfermo, déjala en paz. Si vuelves a utilizar la fuerza con ella te voy a cortar las...

Una carcajada interrumpió la grosería del otro lado —No le voy a encontrar nunca la gracia a las cosas que haces. Sasuke, de verdad— continuó.

—¿Celosa?— preguntó con vos mordaz.

Sakura tragó en seco—Nunca de una aberración como tu.

—No de mi—concluyó antes de cortar y Sakura quedó procesando la información , mientras oía el sonido del teléfono aun aferrado a su oído. La Hyuga, sin saber que actitud tomar y sin entender que pasaba, intentó sostener el aparato rozándole los dedos sin intención y Sakura se estremeció. Asustándose ambas, la chica de cabellos rosas rebeldes le devolvió su móvil y se despidió, con un gesto, sin soltar palabra. Caminó hasta dar con la puerta del edificio abandonado donde hoy estaba sentada.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás sonriendo ...y pensar que ella creía que aquel sería un día neutral.

* * *

><p>Espero que se entienda que Sakura fue a un determinado lugar y recordó, hasta que en su recuerdo volvió a aquel determinado lugar y desde allí al presente.<p>

**Lizeth Uchiha:** Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Me pone muy feliz leerlos... y lamentablemente tengo que darte una noticia que te va a decepcionar ... creó que leíste mal jaja, es un fic Sa**K**uHina ... Sakura y Hinata ... pero si va a haber participación activa de Sasuke ... aunque es un Yuri... Saludos!


	3. Helado de Coco

_Los pájaros nacidos en jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Helado de coco.**

—I was addicted to you but I didn't know it— la voz de Hinata, a veces aguda y a veces tan dulce como los caramelos que degustaba, ingiriendo de a toneladas en el negocio de la esquina de la escuela, solía dejar en jaque al resto de quienes ocupaban la sala de música.

—But I didn't know it— completó Sakura casi abrazada a su guitarra. Como todos los Jueves, todos se quedarían callados para oír a aquella dupla cantar.

—You're like crack to me. I don't want to leave—soltaron a la par. El público solía formar estrategicamente una ronda en torno a ellas cuando esas cuerdas vocales los hacían despegar de la realidad tediosa de la escolaridad.

Un sin fin de cuerdas desafinadas y cortantes acabaron por obligar a cerrar la boca de Hinata y mirar a Sakura con gesto confuso. Conforme a este extraño accionar sonó el timbre del recreo y el salón se desalojó en un suspiro. La mañana calentaba, era de esas primaveras agradables que se anunciaban a mediado de un invierno achucharrado.

—Creo que íbamos bien— opinó Hinata.

—¿Qué ocurre?— indagó levantando una ceja.

—Sigues con eso... ¿por que debería ocurrirme algo?— respondió la chica de cabellos irresistiblemente azules.

—No anules mi pregunta con otra pregunta— la regañó mirando hacia la ventana, luego tumbándose sobre la mesa se llevó su instrumento encima de ella. Tocaba notas al azar —Tu voz no es la misma.

—Es la de siempre Sakura...— opinó Hinata, sintiéndose juzgada y alzando los hombros.

El recuerdo se quebró.

—_Nunca fue buena para mentir. El "algo huele a podrido" le chorrea por los poros cuando le ocurre algo_—_opinó Naruto. Había subido hasta la terraza del edificio y ante los ojos verdosos que rodaron al encontrarse con su presencia, casi siempre considerada molesta, el le advirtió -"vengo en buenos términos y sin intenciones de que salgas conmigo a ningún lado, de veras"-. Fue una tregua y aunque Sakura no lo hubiera preferido asi, hablar con Naruto sobre el porque había besado a Hinata, podría servir tal vez como un buen método de catarsis o algo así._

—_"Chorrea por los poros". Esa es una horrenda analogía, Naruto_—_ dijo frunciendo los labios._

—_Deja tus ñoñadas, Sakura. Esto es grave_—_ destacó la última palabra pronunciada. Serio como pocas veces. No. Como nunca antes._

—_¿Por qué besé a una chica?. Tu también las besas_—_ se burló._

—_Vaya... Hinata si que sabe subirte el sentido del humor_—_ la miró divertido pero resignado. Él jamás le pudo arrancar una carcajada_—_Es grave. De veras. Porque además de obligarme a ocultar una obscena erección, has dejado a Hinata en jaque y en manos de Sasuke._

—_Esa especie de cretino sabe que no debe de ponerle un dedo encima._

—_Antes lo amabas y ahora lo ... ¿es verdad que lo amenazaste?_—_ preguntó sorprendido._

—_Oh, claro que lo hice_—_ sonrió enfurecida y luego lo observó extrañada, mientras el viento les revolvió el cabello y las ideas_—_ ¿Realmente son amigos?._

—_Sasuke es de pocas palabras. Apenas sabía que acosaba a Hinata_— se excusó.

—_"Apenas sabia" _—_ lo citó con tono irónico_—_Y nunca lo detuviste_— luego bufó —_ ¿De qué me indigno?. El señor acosador campeón de la liga de molestos, debería decirle al señor acosador pervertido y obstinado que deje de traumar a Hinata. Claro que si._

—_Sasuke con Hinata... ellos juntos... me abrían el paso... hasta ti - Sakura le enterró los ojos- ¡No estoy intentando nada! quería explicarlo... es egoísta, lo sé. Continua..._

—_¿Por qué siento que solo pierdo el tiempo contigo? _—_suspiró emanando irritación y volvió a encapsularse en las alturas._—_ Ese día no la volví a ver hasta la tarde. Me agarró con las manos en la masa. Bueno, en realidad no sabía que estaba siento evidente. El inconsciente supongo ...ya sabes. Me fue a buscar al galpón, nunca lo hacía..._

Sakura volaba entre las telas, se estiraba, contaba un relato melancólico y con aires de libertad mientras se retorcía. Hinata no frecuentaba el galpón circense pero debido a los hechos acontecidos ese día, concurrió y la encontró en plena acción. Obnubilada la seguía con ojos relajados. Ella jamás tendría la elegancia, elasticidad que Sakura Haruno de sobra exhibía en las alturas. Sakura no tardó en localizar los ojos de Hinata. Asombrada por un segundo, le sonrió después y aflojó sus manos de guantes empolvados simulando que se desplomaba y ante un gritito aterrado, frenó a milímetros del suelo y le dijo —Me extraña Hinata Hyuga— alardeando sobre su destreza.

—Lo sé. Lo haces desde los cinco años. Que estúpida soy.

—No, no lo eres...—le sonrió con ternura— ¿vienes por el helado de los Jueves?.

—¡Si!— contestó con emoción—,pensé que detestabas esa canción— bromeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿cuál?.

—La que sonaba mientras practicabas... Summertime Sadness... opinas que es aniñada y reiterativa. Te fastidia que siempre la esté cantando.

—Eh ... yo... — el calor abrumador que sentía en el pecho se destacó en sus mejillas. Rascaba su nuca. Ya estaba actuando como Naruto —...solo estaba en el reproductor. Vaya forma de pronunciar el inglés. Sadmertaim saddddnesss. Hasta me intimidas.

—¡Tonta!— río a carcajadas.

_—En esa última carcajada noté euforia pura. Ese día... fue donde comencé a sospechar que me ocultaba algo pesado. Lo dijiste, no sabe mentir..._

No era ingenua. Hinata saborearía el helado de coco hasta que su lengua se congele y se desquebraje. Era el efecto que ese sabor ocasionaba en sus papilas. Sakura la observaba, ya finalizado el suyo, cruzada de brazos. Lo lamía ida, daba vueltas con los ojos en la pared de ladrillos de enfrente, no miraba precisamente el perro que descansaba allí esperando por la dueña que había entrado a lavandería, observaba la nada. Y Sakura lo sabe: cuando se observa la nada, lo que se observa es mucho...en la mente. ¿Que se suponía que le pasaba?. De prontó abandonó su cono en un tacho, siendo extraño que su moral perfecta le este obligando a derrochar alimento, y se dirigió al baño. ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar tan temprano? ¿por qué llevaba ese estúpido pañuelo rojo? —No es cierto... ¡No es cierto!— dijo abruptamente y la siguió.

—_¿La seguiste al baño?_—_ una sonrisa mágica se dibujó en Naruto._

—_¿Me estas usando para alimentar ratones? Baka._

Observó las sandalias rojas por el enorme espacio que resta entre el final de la puerta del baño. Siquiera había simulado bajarse los pantalones. Era tonta, tonta, tonta para mentir. Sakura se lavó las manos y le dijo —Ya extrañaba el sabor de estos helados. Para nada artificiales ...

—Yo también— contestó con voz forzada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras veía el reflejo de los pies de su amiga por el espejo —¿Por eso me viniste a buscar?.

—Claro. ¿por qué más?.

—Te espero afuera— mintió y cerro el grifo. También fingió pasos y pegó un portazo simulando su salida. Ahí fue cuando la escuchó estallar en un llanto desgarrador. La piernas fueron mucho más ágiles y rápidas que la sinapsis de sus neuronas. Abrió el baño de un portazo. Sorprendida, su amiga elevó el rostro de ojos hinchados y nariz roja, el pañuelo que anteriormente llevaba en el cuello y sostenía en una de sus manos se escurrió hacía el suelo. Pero ni el pañuelo, ni las lagrimas, ni las personas que habían ingresado al lugar importaban porque Sakura había descubierto las marcas moradas que unas manos habían dejado en el cuello de Hinata.

_—¡¿Cómo que marcas?!— Naruto se removió en su lugar de forma brusca._

Las baldosas de la terraza no eran las más cómodas para su espalda y le ensuciaban la camisa blanca, pero el aire de la mañana no tenía comparación. Tampoco mantenerse alejado de la incopetencia humana. _- No tendría que ni haberlo pensado-_ se dijo Sasuke luego de sentir pasos subir la escalera.

—Sakura— saludó enemistosamente mientras ella se acomodaba junto a él. Luego de un tiempo en silencio, ella noto que ambos observaban el mismo punto en común: Hinata más abajo, en el patio del colegio, sentada sobre una mesa se divertía con Kiba Inuzuka, un gran amigo y su perro.

—Es una gran persona. La mejor que he conocido— expresó mientras alisaba su pollera.

—Lo sé— respondió sonriendo ladinamente.

Otro silencio colmó el espacio.

—La vuelves a tomar del cuello y juro que mutilo tus dedos.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón... le cambié el nombre tantas veces que lxs debí haber mareado... siempre lo hago con mis fics...<em>

_Espero que se distinga la diferencia de tiempos... soy medio torpe con estas cosas._

_**Aviso** por última vez, que si usted no es amante de este tipo de relaciones no siga con la lectura..._

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Y por sus alentadores comentarios._

**Quererlxs.**


End file.
